This relates generally to phase change memories and, particularly, to heaters for phase change memories.
Phase change memories use a chalcogenide layer that changes phase between more amorphous and less amorphous or more crystalline phases. Generally, the phase transition is the result of Joule heating of the chalcogenide layer.
In some cases, the heating of the chalcogenide layer is due to electrical heating through a heating element proximate to the phase change material layer.